My Dear Children
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: When Gibbs' magical birthday present turns everyone into kids, its up to Gibbs and Jenny to get them back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't wait for Gibbs' birthday party!" Abby said excitedly.

"Abby, do you honestly think he will show up?" Tony said.

"Oh Tony, lighten down!" Ziva said. Everyone looked at her then McGee finally said, "It's lighten up, Ziva."

"McGee does that matter? She had the right intention!" Abby snapped.

"Thank you, Abby." Ziva said.

"Oh and you will never guess what I made!" Abby said, even more excited than before.

"What?" Tony, Ziva and McGee all asked.

"I developed for Gibbs a device that brings people back from the dead!"

"Does it work?" They said simultaneously, again.

"Would I give it to him if it didn't?"

"How do you know Abby?" McGee asked.

"Well, let's just say I tried it out and brought back an old friend. Two actually, only one is here right now."

"Who?"

Just as that was said, a dark haired woman walked into the room.

"Can we help you?" DiNozzo asked.

Suddenly, the woman flicked her hair back and revealed her face. The team stood in shock.

"Kate?" The boys said.

"Hello DiNozzo, McGee. And this is?"

"Ziva David." Ziva answered.

"Ah, you took my place. I'm Kate, as you guessed."

"So, still one question. Who else did you bring back?" McGee asked Abby. Tony was still processing what had happened.

"Jenny…."

"Jenny?" Kate asked.

"Director Jenny Shepard… Ex Director Jenny Shepard. She joined just after you left. She was killed in a shooting."

"Wait, I am confused. Why are you giving this to Gibbs?" Tony finally asked.

"Well I thought that maybe he could bring back Shannon and Kelly."

"Good idea," Ziva added.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Gibbs and Jenny walked out. Gibbs was smiling! This took the team by great shock.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, then things went horribly wrong. Suddenly the settings on Abby's machine went haywire; bits of metal were flying everywhere. Gibbs and Jenny shielded themselves behind the wall of the bullpen but the others got hit hard. With a flash of light, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Kate were turned into teenagers!

"Well that was a surprise….." Jenny said as Gibbs stared in amazement. "We are going to have to take care of them….."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Omg, we are, like teenagers!" Tony said.

"We are teenagers, thicko!" Kate replied and slapped him for his stupidity.

"Well SORRY for stating what I see."

"It's ok, just don't do it again." Kate said with a smirk.

"The ray must have changed us!" Ziva said.

"Wow, you all look, so… different!" Gibbs and Jenny exclaimed.

And so they did! Tony was in ripped jeans and a t-shirt, with extremely spikey hair, squint teeth and silky smooth skin, unlike Kate who was in a bright pink skirt, a girly vest top had straight brown hair, poker straight teeth and a terrible case of acne. She looked at herself in the mirror and screamed. Tony laughed and said, "You look weird, HAHA!"

"Shut it Tony!"

"Even at that, there's something I need to do." He went up to Tim who had his hair straight and was dressed in a shirt and normal jeans and pulled his pants up to his arm pits. "I've been dying to do that!"

"Leave him alone Tony!" Abby yelled. Her pigtails bobbed up and down as the others looked at a 14 year old Goth with pink cheeks and braces. "My mouth hurts, she complained.

"That's cause of the braces abs. Thank god I don't have any," Tony said.

"You will get them sooner or later, because your teeth are as squint as hell!"

Tony rolled his eyes and all attention turned to Ziva, who had not yet been seen, only heard. She stood up and looked in the mirror. The curly brown hair and combats were the same but nothing else matched the Israeli. She was the smallest of the lot and lacked in confidence. Tony saw how vulnerable she was and started to annoy her. She flipped him over and punched him in the face. Kate clapped at her skills.

"So, will you be taking care of us?" McGee asked as he waddled over to Gibbs and Jenny.

"I guess we can," Jenny said as she smiled at Gibbs. All he could say was, "Oh god."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Between 2 cars, everyone got back to Gibbs' house. They walked in the door and sat in the living room on their phones. Gibbs went down to the basement and set up 5 beds, 3 on 1 half and 2 on the other, with a wall Gibbs constructed quickly out of barrels that he had. He made a little door was and eventually invited the kids down.

"Girls side, Boys side. You can socialise if you wish, I won't force you." Gibbs explained.

Gibbs and Jenny went back upstairs. "Dinner will be ready in 10," Gibbs yelled down.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Well, I was going to go shopping," Kate said

"Fighting," Ziva said.

"Guys we have school tomorrow, remember?" McGee and Abby said.

"Well my idea was ditching," Tony said.

"We can't ditch school!" Abby exclaimed.

"Why not, we will get changed into adults again! And besides, it's not as if they know us."

"Still, it's a bad idea."

"I agree with Tony, lets ditch!" Kate said

"Never thought you were badass enough, Kate."

"You have no idea."

"Ziva what about you?" Tony asked.

"Nah, I'll go to school. I can get into a fight easier so I can practise my technique."

"Suit yourselves."

"So, the plan is to ditch? Ha, where will you go without getting caught?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, we will get to that later!"

"Dinners ready," Jenny yelled down and everyone went upstairs.

"Thank you," Ziva said as Jenny served her.

"Thanks," McGee and Abby said.

"You're welcome."

"What the hell is that?!" Tony asked.

"Language, Tony!" Jenny scolded, "Its chicken casserole."

Tony and Kate snarled. Jenny served them up their dinner.

"Thanks," they said sarcastically.

"You know, you should be grateful for this! We have made you dinner, and gave you somewhere to sleep!"

"Jen, leave it," Gibbs said.

They all sat down and ate, then went downstairs. It was about 9pm and Ziva, McGee and Abby went to bed. Tony and Kate were talking over what they would do tomorrow and at about 10pm, they went to bed too. Oh what fun they would have tomorrow…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We are finally alone," Gibbs said to Jenny as he opened his beer.

"Thank god!" Jenny paused, "They have changed so much, you know, the kids."

"Well yeah Jen, they would be different than what they are as adults."

"But how do you think they will cope at school? 15 years old at high school is tough, especially if it's a new school!"

"Well they all have their strengths that are what will make them stand out. You're worrying too much."

Jenny looked Gibbs right in the eye and realised that he was right. "I am, aren't I? I guess I just haven't seen them all for a while, then just having them change into kids! It's a lot Jethro."

"I know Jen; we will get through it together." They sat on the couch, Jenny's head on Gibbs' shoulder, watching the TV. They both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning everyone got up and got dressed. Jenny made the breakfast. It was massive! On the table lay 14 pancakes, maple syrup, 21 rashers of bacon, a fried egg each on their plate, and a pile of toast fit for a king. The majority of it was left, but Jenny didn't care, she and Gibbs' would finish it later after the school run.

Once everyone got to school, Tony and Kate hid, waiting for the bell to ring so they could ditch. Ziva, McGee and Abby went to sign in, but on the way down the concrete path, someone commented on Ziva's outfit.

"Nice outfit," she said sarcastically, "Where did you get it, the trash can?" She laughed with her friends.

Ziva walked up to her angrily and said, "At least I'm not fake! I mean, look at the amount of makeup you have on, you look like a clown!" McGee and Abby laughed at that, it was good wordplay.

"Oh really?! Well at least my father has the decency to buy me clothes. What about yours?"

"Don't bring him into this."

"But I must, your father must hate you to send you out looking like that."

In a flash Ziva flipped the girl on to her back on the concrete and pinned her down.

"Whoa, Ziva calm down!" McGee said as they tried to get her up.

McGee walked her inside to get signed in, while the girl got up. Abby was still there.

"Bitch," the girl said in comment about Ziva.

"Ok that's it!" Abby began, furious, "Ziva is NOT a bitch. In fact, YOU are the bitch. You just walk around here all popular and think its ok to pick on new people?! Well it's not and you better learn that sooner or later."

"I just asked her a question! Not my fault she floored me because I mentioned her dad."

"Her dad is dead! She's had a hard life, the least you can do is try to be nice to her!" The girl smirked at this comment then Abby walked away and said, "Never mind, forgot who I'm talking too…"

They went to the office and signed in to school. The office lady looked up, saw Ziva and said, "I saw that outside, you and Clarisse, what happened?"

"She mentioned…a relative. A relative that I thought I didn't like, but in fact, within minutes of his death, I realised I loved him."

"Oh, so sorry to hear. So you're Ziva David, Timothy McGee and Abigail Scuito. Any names you prefer? Shortened versions?"

"Abby."

"Tim."

Ok then, welcome to Kingston High. 1st period starts in about 10 minutes; you all have science with Miss Clarkston. Here's a map of the school and your time table. Have fun."

They all managed to get up to science with 5 minutes to spare. The teacher greeted them and was very impressed already with Abby's knowledge. They stood out front and as the bell rang, everyone filed in and took their seats. Suddenly, Ziva's face went red with anger at who walked in class.

Clarisse walked in and saw her and said, "Oh surprise! We are in the same class, Shouldn't that be fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ziva was furious. Abby tried to calm her down, but she was silent, deadly silent. The teacher didn't notice, but Ziva's face was the colour of a tomato. Once everyone sat down, the teacher introduced Ziva, Abby and McGee to the rest of the class. _Like she needs too, _Ziva thought.

"Ok, Tim. You will sit over there, next to Peter." Peter, a ginger haired goody too shoes, waved at McGee. He waved back courteously. The teacher continued, "Abby, you will sit next to Megan." Abby nodded at this and sat down in her seat. She liked Megan; they both got along really well.

"Hmm, Ziva. Where to put you?" the teacher questioned as she looked around the room to find an empty seat, "I'll sit you next to Clarisse."

Clarisse smirked as Ziva sat next to her, not amused and unpleased.

"So class," The teacher began, "In the partners that you are sitting in, you are going to carry out an experiment. You will be provided with sulphuric acid, a test tube and safety goggles. You're challenge is to make the acid into a neutral. Good luck!"

Ziva got everything for the experiment while Clarisse sat and filed her nails.

"You could help," Ziva pointed out as she picked up the acid.

"I could, but look at my nails, don't want to get them ruined. Like yours."

"I wouldn't be so worried about getting your nails ruined."

"What would _you_ know?!"

"Just saying that I have a short temper and if you piss me off again, my hand might just slip."

"You don't have the guts."

"Oh really?!" Within seconds, Ziva squeezed the bottle and acid flew all over Clarisse. She screamed in pain as part of her flesh burned away under the intenseness of the acid, which alerted the teacher. She turned around and gasped.

"ZIVA DAVID! I KNOW YOU ARE NEW BUT THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!"

"Being completely honest, with the amount of crap I have taken from her today, she deserved it!"

"Get outside. We will discuss this more. You have detention."

"Do I look like a give a fuck?"

"GET OUT!"

Ziva walked out the room. She was raging at what had happened! Instead of waiting outside like she had been asked, she walked right out of school. _I can't believe that bitch, _she thought. On the way home she saw Tony, Kate and an angry police officer questioning them. She hid behind an ice cream shop and watched and listened there discussion.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The police officer began.

"No," Tony said casually. Kate was panicking; she had never been in a situation like this before.

"I need ID to confirm that."

"Sorry, left my license at home."

"What about you?" he said to Kate.

"I..I..I," Kate panicked.

"Ok, you are both coming with me."

Ziva stood in shock as Kate and Tony were taken in the police car.

_I need to run, _she thought, _home, to tell Gibbs. Will he still love me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ziva got home and burst through the door. Gibbs was out, but Jenny was home. She looked at Ziva sternly; she had obviously heard the news.

"How dare you talk to a teacher like that?!" Jenny began.

"I know it looks bad but"-

"And the fact you would beat up a pupil! And pour acid over her!"

"Yeah but"-

"And to think that you walked straight out that school?!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Ziva covered her mouth at what she had just said. Jenny looked at her as if to say 'Go on'.

"Tony and Kate have been taken by the cops. They caught them ditching."

"WHAT?! IS ANYONE EVEN AT THAT FRICKIN' SCHOOL?!"

"Abby and McGee are, but we need to go get the others."

"I will, YOU will go to your room. NOW!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Do you know who you are talking too, Agent David?!"

"IM 15! I DON'T WORK FOR NCIS! NEITHER DO THE OTHERS!"

"ROOM! NOW!"

"Fuck this!"

"DON'T USE THAT LAUNGUAGE IN HERE!"

Ziva stormed down stairs, swearing as she went, when Gibbs burst through the door with Tony and Kate. He didn't have to say anything; they knew where they were to go. Down the stairs to the basement they went.

"How did you know?" Jenny asked Gibbs.

"Phone call, Jen."

"What are we going to do Jethro? We have a couple of smart ass rule breakers, a moody teen with anger 'issues' and we also have Abby and McGee who we can't neglect even if the others are acting up."

"We will think of something, don't worry Jen."

It was now 3:30 and school had finished. McGee and Abby burst through the door, with exciting news.

"What is it?" Jen and Gibbs asked.

"We know how to get everyone back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs and Jenny looked thrilled!

"How?" they asked. "Well," McGee began, "We had 1 hour for lunch, which we spent in science. We managed to reconstruct the original device and reverse it so it will make us older by how ever we want. Unfortunately, it will put everything back to normal so Jenny and Kate will be dead. "

"Jen…" Gibbs said in shock.

"Jethro, you are going to have to let me go."

Gibbs pulled Jenny in close and they kissed for one last time. Ziva, Kate and Tony walked back upstairs when they heard the news. Kate hugged both Tony and Ziva. She then hugged McGee and Abby. They all stood in circle holding hands. Abby activated the machine and in a flash of light, everyone was back at NCIS. Everyone but Kate and Jenny. Gibbs was ok with it, he showed her his love for her, and he knew that was all he could do. Tony seemed to take it hard.

"I can't believe she's gone." He finally said.

"I know it is hard Tony; I could see you loved her."

"Kiss me Ziva."

"What?!"

"Kiss me, I always loved you!"

"And you never believed in telling me?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."  
In a flash, they embraced each other.

"I don't care that Kate's gone, I only wanted you."

"Well, things are now back to normal," Abby exclaimed.

Gibbs laughed, "Is it ever normal around here?"

**THE END**

**~Hey, just thought I'd let you know that I am currently writing a sequel to this story called My Dear Deceased. If you liked this then check it out, especially if you were upset about Kate and Jenny leaving because there in it. Also if you are a tiva shipper like me, you will probably enjoy it~ **


End file.
